If
If (If) es el ending de la película Naruto Shippūden la Película: La Torre Perdida. Interpretado por Kana Nishino (西野カナ) Single lanzado el 04 de agosto de 2010. Sinopsis Primero aparece Naruto en el suelo, mirando al cielo. Luego se muestra a Minato, Kakashi, Shibi y Chōza dirigiendo a algún lugar, después se ve a Jiraiya mostrandole el Rasengan a Minato por primera vez. Aparece Naruto soprendido y luego un gran castillo en el cual una chica iba en el ascensor mientras Naruto la miraba, luego mirándola nuevamente en unas rocas. Aparece nuevamente Minato sacándose la máscara y pasándole una kunai a Naruto. Después Naruto esta luchando con unos robots, luego se ven varias imágenes de Sai, Sakura, Yamato y Minato con su rasengan. En seguida está Naruto luchando con un robot gigante. Letra Romaji= Moshi ano hi no ame ga Yande itanara Kitto sure tokutte itadakeka mo Itsumo toori no jikan ni Bus ga kitetanara Kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne Moshimo sukoshi demo Ano shunkan ga zuretetara Futari wa tokutta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta Kimi to onaji mirai wo Zutto issho ni mite itai Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de Mitsumete iyou yo Kimi no egaku mirai ni Watashi wa iru no kana Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de Miagete itai yo Kuchiguse ya shigusa mo Yoku nite kita futari Maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne Douji ni meeru shitari Onaji koto omottari Akai ito de biki yoserareteru no kamo Guuzen wa saisho kara Mou kimatteta mitai ni Kasanatta futari wa unmei tte shinjite iru yo Kimi no egaku mirai ni Watashi wa iru no kana Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de Miagete itai yo Kimi to onaji mirai wo Zutto issho ni mite itai Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de Mitsumete ita you yo Kimi no egaku mirai ni Watashi wa iru no kana Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de Miagete itai yo Tatoeba namida no hi mo Hare no hi mo futari de Onaji michi wo itsumade mo Te wo tsunaide arukemasu you ni Kimi to onaji mirai wo Zutto issho ni mite itai Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de Mitsumete ita you yo Kimi no egaku mirai ni Watashi wa iru no kana Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de Miagete itai yo |-| Español= Si la lluvia se había detenido Ese día Seguramente podría haber acaba de pasar por usted Si el autobús había llegado En su hora habitual Yo no te habría conocido Si ese instante Si hubiera sido un poco diferente Habríamos caminado por caminos separados de destino Siempre quiero ver El mismo futuro junto a ti Echemos un vistazo a las mismas estrellas En el mismo lugar Me pregunto si estoy presente En el futuro usted imaginar por sí mismo Quiero ver hasta El cielo mismo con los mismos sentimientos Nuestras formas de hablar y de actuar Son muy similares Es como si siempre hemos conocido unos a otros Enviando uno del otro al mismo tiempo Pensando en las cosas mismas Podríamos haber sido unidos por un hilo rojo Nos encajan tan bien juntos, como si Se decidió por la derecha oportunidad desde el principio Creo que estamos destinados a estar juntos Me pregunto si estoy presente En el futuro usted imaginar por sí mismo Quiero ver hasta El cielo mismo con los mismos sentimientos repetir Por lo tanto, siempre puede caminar Por el mismo camino, cogidos de la mano Incluso en los días llenos de lágrimas Y en los días soleados |-| Inglés= If the rain had stopped That day I might surely have just walked past you If the bus had arrived At its usual time I wouldn't have met you If that instant Had been slightly different We would have walked on separate paths of fate I always want to watch The same future together with you Let's look at the same stars At the same spot I wonder if I am present In the future you imagine for yourself I want to look up to The same sky with the same feelings Our ways of talking and acting Are really similar It's like if we have always known each other Mailing each other at the same time Thinking about the same things We might have been bound together by a red thread We fit so well together, like if It was decided by chance right from the start I believe we are fated to be together I wonder if I am present In the future you imagine for yourself I want to look up to The same sky with the same feelings repeat So we may always walk On the same path, hand in hand Even on days filled with tears And on sunny days Video full|center|600 px en:If Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings